Volturi Daughter
by BellazB08
Summary: Isabella was born in the year 1917 and is Aro's daughter. She's been kept inside the castle walls all her life, but will that change when Bella and Edward meet over a period of time? ExB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Prologue

**September 13 1917**

**Volterra, Italy**

The whole castle was quiet, except for the screams coming from Aro's wife, Sulpicia. Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius were the leaders of the Volturi and also the leaders of all vampires. You could say they were royalty. They made sure that no vampires made their kind exposed to the unknowing human world. Aro was a vampire and one of the rare cases where he fell in love with a human, this human being Sulpicia. Vampires are unable to reproduce because when a human female goes through a transformation to a vampire, their body freezes in that age, making them immortal. Therefore resulting in the fact that female vampires cannot reproduce. But they never said that males couldn't reproduce. Aro thought that no vampire could reproduce and took a risk with his wife. She then became pregnant and now she was giving birth nine months later. Aro had had his good friend Carlisle Cullen come and see what was happening with his wife, Carlisle stayed in order to monitor the progress of the baby. He found that Sulpicia went through a normal nine-month pregnancy stage and now he was helping to deliver the baby, being the best vampire doctor as he had great blood resistance.

Screams or agony continued to fill the silenced halls of the castle. Every member of the Volturi guard winced at the sound. It was worse that Jane's power when she used it on other people. Jane's power was to create a mental illusion of pain.

Finally after what seemed like days, the baby was born but Sulpicia did not make it. Carlisle had warned Aro about this, he had researched things like this where generally the babies end up half human and half vampire and the mother usually doesn't survive because the baby rips its way out. But this baby came out the human way, Carlisle had also heard that the pain of childbirth can be too much for the mother and they would pass away shortly after. This was the case of Sulpicia, though the baby did not rip its way out and made to the outside world fine, Sulpicia could not handle the pain and passed away. The tiny cry of the baby could be heard and the guard seemed relieved that they did not have to listen to any more of the screams coming from Sulpicia.

"You're baby girl, Aro." Carlisle said as he handed a beautiful baby girl, who was wrapped up in cloth to keep her warm from Aro's cold skin, to Aro. Aro smiled down at his baby girl. Her face was so peaceful as she slept.

"What will you name her, Aro?" Aro's brother Marcus asked.

"Isabella. Isabella Marie Volturi." Aro replied. He stroked her cheek gently and Isabella's eyes opened slowly. She focused up on Aro who smiled down at her, looking into her chocolate orbs. "Hello, Isabella." Aro whispered before gently kissing her forehead. Isabella's eyes slid shut once more as she snuggled closer to Aro. Aro now looked as though he was about to cry, Isabella was the last part of Sulpicia he had and he would make sure that his Isabella would be safe.


	2. Making Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

Making Decisions

**September 14 1917**

**Volterra, Italy**

Aro, Marcus, Caius and Carlisle sat in a private room at a square table.

"Carlisle, my friend, how long will you be staying?" Aro asked Carlisle with a smile. It seemed that Aro was always happy.

"Not long, I will stay to monitor the child's growth…but I assume that she will age like any normal human child after the pregnancy stage. She may be smarter than most. But I must return to Chicago soon. Do you intend to let her out?" Carlisle replied.

"Sometimes, but she will have a guard with her if she leaves the castle. I won't let her out until she is older and I don't intend to let her leave the country until I know that she can take care of herself." Aro replied. Carlisle nodded, though it was not the best thing to stay in the castle walls all day…it was probably best for this child.

"Will you tell the other vampires?" Marcus asked. Aro contemplated.

"She is not an immortal child…she is my biological child…I do not see why I should keep her a secret. But I do not trust all vampires. Carlisle you may tell your family, when you build one, and that other clan that share your lifestyle." Aro replied.

"The Denali clan." Carlisle said whilst nodding.

"I want to ask your opinion actually," Aro started, "I think it would be best if I make Isabella marry at the age seventeen, after she is changed, if she has not found someone else."

"But how will she find someone else if she cannot leave these walls?" Marcus asked.

"Visitors. Carlisle will come and visit us, along with his family." Aro replied, smiling at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course."

"What do you think brothers?" Aro asked, turning to Marcus and Caius.

"Whatever you want, brother, she is your child." Caius replied though Caius did not care much for this idea.

"I still don't agree with it…but if it's what you want." Marcus reluctantly agreed with a sigh. Aro seemed pleased with their answers.

"Excellent. Now…who should she marry if she has not found someone else?" Aro asked.

"Felix?" Marcus suggested.

"Demetri?" Carlisle put in.

"Alec?" Marcus suggested again.

"Marcus?" Everyone looked shocked at Caius. "What? Marcus has been alone for a long time ever since someone killed his mate! Maybe she would be good." Caius defended himself.

"But she's my niece!" Marcus retorted as though the thought disgusted him. Caius was about to argue.

"Good point," he murmured as he gave up.

"So the options are Felix, Demetri and Alec." Aro stated.

"I think Demetri would be best." Caius said.

"But Felix is stronger." Marcus argued.

"Do you want Felix to hurt her?" Caius asked.

"It is simply protection, Caius." Carlisle defended Marcus. Caius glared at Carlisle.

"Then Felix it is. Demetri may be able to track her…if he could get to her mind." Aro stated.

"Can you not get to Isabella's mind?" Caius asked in shock. Aro shook his head.

"I should be able to read anyone's mind if I just touch the skin…but when I stroked her cheek I heard nothing." Aro explained.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused, "she could have a mental shield of some sort. I'll have to test that later."

"Then we'll choose Felix." Aro announced. "Jane dear!" He called. Jane came in through the door quickly. Her ruby red eyes alight.

"Yes master?" She asked with a smile.

"Can you fetch Felix for me?" Aro asked her with a sweet smile. Jane nodded and left to get Felix.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Caius asked in a low murmur as he had second thoughts about Aro's idea. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Aro in his choices. This was Aro's daughter.

"Absolutely. I need to make sure that my daughter is safe and protected." Aro replied simply. Jane then walked through the door with Felix following.

"Ah! Felix, thank you Jane dear. That's all." Jane nodded and left.

"Master Aro." Felix greeted with a small bow. Aro beamed at him.

"Ah, Felix. Come and take a seat." Aro said, gesturing to the spare seat beside Carlisle. Felix did as he was told and sat down in the chair. "We have something we would like to discuss with you." Aro started. Felix nodded, letting Aro know that it was okay to continue. Not that Aro would have needed that gesture too much. "My daughter, Isabella, will be changed when she reaches the age of seventeen. We, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle and I, have come to an agreement that if Isabella has not found someone by the time she is changed than you will marry her." Aro explained quickly. Felix looked at Aro with shock.

_Is he seriously going to do that Isabella and me? _Was the thought running through Felix's head.

"Any objections?" Aro asked. Felix didn't answer. He continued to stare at Aro with pure shock, his mouth hanging open. "No? Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "This meeting is finished." Aro stated as he rose from his chair. Everyone followed suit and Felix finally gained composure.

"Aro! She's just a baby. Why are you organizing something like _this_?" Felix demanded.

"I need to know that she will be taken care of." Aro replied as though it was the most obvious thing.

"But she may not ever leave these walls!"

"She may, she may not. It's her choice once she reaches that age."

"But –"

"No more arguments, Felix. We're done here." Aro spoke with a cold voice and made sure that Felix got the message that the discussion was over. Aro and Carlisle headed towards the nursery where Isabella spelt. Marcus and Caius headed in their own directions while Felix stormed off in his anger. How could Aro do this to him? Why him? And he didn't get a say! Well he did have a chance, but he wasted it.

"What's up with you?" Demetri asked as Felix walked past.

"Aro made a decision that involves me and his daughter." Felix spat.

**A/N: What do you think? Review!!**


	3. Check Ups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

Check Ups

**August 16 1923**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Trust me, Edward…you'll do fine. She's only six years old. She's a half vampire, half human so I don't think her blood should be _too_ tempting and I just need to check up on her and I don't want you alone!" Carlisle assured me.

"But I'm still a newborn! I could hurt her!!" I argued. Carlisle sighed.

"I doubt it Edward and you know that Aro would punish you if you hurt Isabella. She's the most precious thing to Aro these days." Carlisle replied. I sighed and let the subject go. I was still thinking that I would harm this little girl. I was born in Chicago in the year 1901. Carlisle found me dying in the hospital of the Spanish Influenza at the age 17 in the year 1918 when I was planning on going to war and the influenza had just hit. Carlisle chose to change me as I was alone, my mother and father had passed on before me, and no one would have noticed my disappearance in the outbreak. Carlisle had created me and brought me up in his lifestyle. Instead of feeding on humans, we feed on animal blood. Carlisle says he wants to be apart of the human civilization without harming humans. I agreed with him, though my reason is because I don't want to be a monster. I have lived this life for some time and I was the first to join Carlisle's family, but now Carlisle has more people joining us. Esme is Carlisle's wife; she had jumped off a cliff after losing her baby. Esme has a heart shaped face with soft caramel curls to shape her face. Her eyes are golden, like Carlisle's and mine, and she is like a mother to me. Carlisle also changed Rosalie who was found in the middle of the street, bleeding and left to die by a group of drunken men. She had long blonde hair and was beautiful, but not enough to make me feel attracted to her. Carlisle had hoped that we would become mates, but that didn't happen. I only love her as a sister and she loves me as a brother.

I could faintly hear small footsteps that sounded like they were running towards us as Carlisle and I kept walking.

"Uncle Carlisle!" A small voice called. The voice of a child. Carlisle chuckled and squatted as a little girl came into view.

"Hello Isabella," Carlisle greeted the girl as she flung into his open arms. Uncle Carlisle?

_Ah she has grown so much since I last saw her._ Carlisle thought. I looked down at the girl. She had a huge grin on her face, clearly happy to see someone who isn't a member of the Volturi, she had brown hair that flowed down in gentle curls to her shoulders and her eyes were chocolate brown. She was beautiful and her blood didn't tempt me one bit. I tried to get into her mind, but found it blocked. I tried again. It was like a wall was blocking me. Carlisle looked up at me.

"Edward?" I looked down at me.

"I can't read her mind." I murmured, too low for her ears…or so I thought.

"Of course you can't! I have a mental shield protecting me from mental attacks." I stared at the girl stunned. "I have vampire senses. Like hearing, smelling and sighting." Carlisle beamed at the girl.

"You are quite advanced for a six year old, Isabella. But that's to be expected!" Carlisle laughed.

"Daddy won't be home for some time. There was something he had to deal with…something to do with bad vampires…so he left me with Felix." Carlisle looked shocked at this.

"With…Felix?" I frowned and silently wondered what Felix had to do with any of this. Bella nodded.

"Daddy thought it was best for me to get to know him." Bella answered. I looked at Carlisle and he saw the confusion in my eyes.

Aro made an agreement that if Bella didn't find someone else she wanted to be with before she was changed into a vampire, then when she was changed she and Felix would marry. Carlisle explained. My eyes widened at him. Aro only wants what's best for his daughter.

"And what's best is being kept in these walls?" I asked him.

"It's not that bad…apart from hearing the screams coming from the people who come in here to see the castle but have really been tricked into becoming my daddy's next meal." Bella shuddered at the thought.

"Bella where are you?" A loud voice thundered. Bella giggled.

"Speaking to Uncle Carlisle!" Bella called back. Soon another person came forward from the shadows. Felix looked rather angry.

I'm looking after her and she just runs away! Felix thought angrily. Carlisle stood up.

"Nice to see you again, Felix." Carlisle smiled at him.

"Carlisle." Felix nodded in greeting before putting his hands on Bella's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He was studying me. "Who's this?"

"This is my son, Edward."

"Building a family I see."

"Well yes, I have my wife at home with our new daughter." Carlisle explained. "I came to check Bella's growth rate." Felix sighed and let Bella walk over to Carlisle. Carlisle measured Bella's height, weight and every thing else. He soon came to the conclusion that Bella was growing at a normal human rate but her brain worked a bit faster, which we already knew. "Do you mind if we wait to see Aro?" Carlisle asked Felix. Felix looked a bit reluctant.

"Aro would love to see you!" Bella exclaimed before Felix even had a chance to reply. Felix glared down at Bella when she replied, clearly wishing she hadn't just said that. Carlisle smiled down at Bella.

"All right then, do you have any idea how long he may be?" Carlisle asked.

"They left about three days ago. They should be back soon." Felix replied.

"Then we will wait." Carlisle said. Bella squealed in excitement and grabbed Carlisle's hand before dragging him off down the halls. Felix and I followed behind. This would be interesting.


	4. Playing Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

Chapter 3

Playing Games

**August 16 1923**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Edward's Point of View**

We sat in a room that was filled with all the toys that a little girl Bella's age would play with…but Bella completely ignored them, especially when Felix tried to get her to play with the dollhouse. Instead, Bella led Carlisle to a big bookcase where some books were.

"Why isn't she playing with the toys?" I asked Felix quietly. He sighed and gave up with the dollhouse.

"She's not a normal girl, anyone can see that. She prefers reading to playing with dolls and doing things that she considers are too girly. I guess because the things in here need two or more people and it's impossible to play with adults." Felix explained.

"What does she read?" I inquired.

"Anything in that bookcase. After we figured out that she prefers books, Aro bought her this whole bookcase." Felix explained. I walked over to the bookcase and looked through all the books. Most of them were children stories. Nothing interesting. I looked at Bella who was sitting next to Carlisle as he read quietly to her.

"She can read by herself, right?" I asked Felix as he joined me. He nodded.

"She can. Like I said, she's not a normal girl. Aro worries about the amount of time she spends in here reading," Felix explained.

"I wouldn't," Felix looked at me like I had grown a third head. "What? How many girls would find who would read books and have a vast vocabulary?" I asked him.

"You can find a lot here,"

"Back where we live, you won't. They care more about looking pretty than studying,"

"Studying what…exactly?"

"Reading. They can write, but they focus on arts because apparently that is a necessity for a woman,"

"Bella learns art. She paints actually." Bella looked up at Felix then.

"Are you talking about painting?" She inquired. A beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Art, actually." Felix replied.

"I love art! Especially painting."

"That's what I was just telling Edward here." Bella's eyes brightened in excitement as she looked at me.

"Would you like to see what I've painted?" She asked me. She looked so happy; I couldn't say no and hurt her feelings.

"I'd love that." Bella squealed in delight, rose from the spot where she was sitting with Carlisle and ran over to grab my hand. She dragged me out of the room and led me to another one. In the room there sat an easel with a chair in front of it. There were different paintings scattered around the room. Some of meadows, butterflies, gardens, flowers and basically the outside world.

**August 19 1923**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Edward's Point of View**

Carlisle and I were sitting the in room filled with books and toys for Bella when Felix came in.

"Aro will be arriving shortly. Come with me." We stood and followed Felix. Bella decided to jump on my back halfway there so I gave her a piggyback all the way to where we were going to meet Aro. We didn't have to wait too long as Aro arrived shortly, like Felix had said, after we arrived in the room.

"Ah, Carlisle! My good friend." Aro greeted Carlisle with a warm smile. Bella jumped down from my back and stood in-between Carlisle and I.

"Aro, it's been too long." Carlisle smiled back. Aro nodded in agreement and then looked down at Bella.

"Isabella!" He opened his arms and Bella jumped into them willingly. "How are you my dear?"

"Good. Uncle Carlisle arrived a few days ago." Bella explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. And that's Edward, Carlisle's son!" Bella pointed at me and Carlisle looked at me with interest.

"Aro, leader of the Volturi." He held out his hand and I shook it. Aro's eyes widened as soon as our hands made contact. "A mind reader?" I nodded. "We share the same power…though yours is much more powerful." I frowned.

"Daddy needs contact to read minds and he can see every thought that has ever been in your mind." Bella explained. I nodded and let go of Aro's hand.

"Edward can read minds from a distance and only what's passing through your head at the time." Carlisle added.

"How interesting…" Aro mused.

_A mind reader who can hear minds from a distance would be such a handy power._ Aro thought.

"Would you consider joining us, Edward?" Aro asked. Bella gasped quietly.

"But he has a family!" She whispered to Aro.

"I know sweetie," Aro replied softly as she stroked her cheek. "So, will you Edward?" Aro asked again.

"No thank you." I answered.

"Such a waste," Aro sighed.

"It was good to see you again, Aro, but I think we must be going." Carlisle spoke up quickly.

"That is a shame, how are the measurements?" Aro asked.

"Ask Felix." Carlisle said as he turned and walked out. I followed silently behind him. "Goodbye, Aro. Until next time." Carlisle said as we headed out the door.

"Wait!" We heard Bella call. We stopped and turned to see Bella running towards us. She jumped into Carlisle's arms and gave him a big hug before jumping into mine. "Will I see you again?" She whispered as she pulled back to look me in the face. I looked at Carlisle.

"Eventually, Bella." Carlisle promised. Bella sighed unhappily and hugged me once more before jumping out of my arms.

"I'll miss you," she whispered softly before she turned and ran off to her room.

"Let's go, Edward." Carlisle said as soon as she disappeared. I nodded and followed him as we left the castle and walked through the dark streets.


	5. Birthday Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4

Birthday Plans

**September 12 1933 **

**Volterra, Italy**

**Bella's Point of View**

Ten years had passed and I had not seen Edward since the last time he had visited. Only Carlisle had come on a visit and about seven years ago, when I was nine, I mentioned Edward and Carlisle looked slightly pained though I had no idea why. He had just said that Edward needed some time. Either way, I missed him and was wondering when he would come home. Carlisle had told me that he would come back on my sixteenth birthday with his family, hopefully that included Edward. You might be wondering why I liked Edward so much, well he was the nicest person I had met from the outside world, apart from Carlisle. Edward was a gentleman and was very caring. During his visit, the only time I saw him really, he was much nicer to me than Felix.

"Bella? Where are you?!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Felix yelling.

"I'm in my room!" I yelled back. "Where else am I gonna be?" I muttered to myself as I looked out the window of my room. I longed to go outside these damn castle walls and spend a day in fresh air, away from the screams of my father's meals.

"Aro wants to speak to you!" Felix yelled. I sighed and walked away from my window. Felix followed closely behind me as I walked towards the throne room where my father was waiting for me. "Why do you always disappear?" Felix asked me.

"Because I don't always like having you hanging around." I retorted. Felix seemed to stay with me a lot and I knew that it was my father's doing. My father had arranged for me to marry Felix at the age of seventeen, once I was changed, if I couldn't find anyone else. Both Felix and I hated the plan and knew that if we did end up married, we would be fighting constantly and eventually one of us would walk out. I suspected that my father was trying to do what was best for me, but really, is it good to keep me in the castle? It was so boring here! I wanted to see the outside world and travel, though my dad would never allow it.

"You called," I said as I walked into the throne room.

"Ah my dear, Bella. Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday." My father told me as he smiled at me.

"I am aware of this."

"And how are you and Felix getting along?" I glared at him.

"Like you don't know." Some people would be shocked by the way I spoke to my father, but when you wind up in my position, you would.

"Come, come, now my dear. I am only thinking of what is best for you." My father tried to reason with me.

"So keeping me in this walls is what's best for me and not giving Felix a choice in this matter is good for me? I'm pretty sure that you are just doing what you think is best for you." Father looked at me with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want me to leave here. You don't want to see me go off with someone I would be happy with. Instead you want to keep me here so you can keep a watchful eye on me. I agree with Marcus and Felix. This is a bad arrangement, how am I supposed to find anyone if I can't even _leave _the walls?" Aro sighed.

"I thought you felt something for Edward Cullen, actually." Aro stated.

"I've only met him _once_, father and I have not seen him in _ten years_! Besides, he would have met someone else by now." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh stop being so negative, Isabella!" Father growled. I flinched slightly. He only called me Isabella when he was angry or was just being formal. "Tomorrow is your birthday, as you are well aware, and we will be holding a ball."

"And that means…?"

"That all the vampires we know will be invited."

"Like…the 'vegetarians' and the nomads?" I asked cautiously.

"Indeed, this way you will be able to meet all the vampires and maybe save yourself from marrying Felix."

"You expect me to fall in love in one night?" I asked incredulously. Did he really not _know_ how loved worked? It grows! Unless you're a freaking person who _does_ fall in love at first sight, but I never believed in that stuff!

"Of course not, Isabella. They will all be staying here for a week. You should hopefully find someone suitable." Aro explained. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out.

"Oh and Isabella?" I turned back to my father.

"Yes father?"

"The Cullens will be there along with the Denali clan."

"And this concerns me how?"

"Just thought you might like to know," my father smiled pleasantly at me before I departed. Naturally, Felix followed after me.

"Must you follow me everywhere I go?" I asked him.

"Master Aro wants me too," Felix replied. I groaned. "I know how you feel." Felix muttered. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Why does the Denali clan concern me?" I thought out loud.

"The Denali clan lives of animals like the Cullens." Felix answered for me.

"Huh…I still don't see how that concerns me." I said as I walked into my room and walked over to my closet. I started searching through all the dresses I owned for a dress that would be suitable for tomorrow evening's ball.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked me as he sat down on my bed.

"Searching for a dress, what does it look like?"

"You know you could get someone to make you a new one."

"And how long would that take? Making dresses take time, Felix!"

"Not if you got someone here to do it,"

"Do we know anyone who makes dresses here? No." Felix groaned.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I rolled my eyes and continued to look through my dresses.

**September 13 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Early Morning**

I lay on my bed as the sunlight streamed into my room through my open window. My skin didn't sparkle like other vampires, which I was thankful for because that meant I could go outside without people suspecting a thing. Anyway, today was my sixteenth birthday and I only had a year to save myself from the future that my father had planned for me. I was mentally cursing my father when someone came into my room.

"Good morning, Bella." I heard the familiar voice of my father say.

"Good morning," I replied curtly.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that stupid.

"My birthday,"

"Indeed, isn't that exciting?" I shrugged.

"Not really," my father studied me carefully.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked warily.

"No. Why would I be? I only have a year to free myself of the damned future you've decided to give me!" I retorted before rising from my bed and walking out of the room. I fled to the kitchen where some human food was held for the few humans who lived in this castle. I knew what would happen to them once their service here was done. I looked at the receptionist as she ate her breakfast peacefully, unaware of what would happen to her in the future. I sighed and grabbed some food to eat quickly. I could drink blood or eat human food, but I refused to drink from humans so I decided to stick with a human diet.

"Good morning, Miss Isabella." The receptionist, Gabrielle, greeted me happily. She had a huge smile on her face, no worries in her life…yet.

"Good morning Gabrielle," I replied with my own smile, though my smile was forced. How could I be happy when I knew the future of the poor humans in this life?


	6. Birthday Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5

Birthday Ball

**September 13 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Evening**

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked down from my room after having been tortured by Marcus and Caius' wives. They had made sure that I was 'beautiful' for the ball tonight, though it seems like an impossible task for me to be beautiful. I was just a plain girl, plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. Nothing special, as always. Though father likes to object my opinion. I walked into the ballroom where my father was waiting for me; Felix was waiting by the door.

"Are you my escort?" I asked him. I sounded a bit harsh when I spoke, but Felix and I were in agreement of my father's plan.

"No. You know how your father is," Felix flashed a smile at me and I rolled my eyes before walking into the ballroom.

"You called?" I spoke loudly, though it wasn't necessary. My father looked up and smiled at me.

"Ah Bella, you look amazing!" He complimented me as he approached me.

"You can thank Marcus and Caius' wives." I replied quickly with a slight smile. Father laughed.

"The guests will be arriving soon," I nodded as we walked to the other end of the ballroom. "I will introduce you to all the vampire covens and then I want you to mingle with everyone. Do rounds, speak to particular people for some time before moving onto the next person." My father instructed me. I sighed.

"I _know_, father. You've done this before!" I pointed out. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just worried that you may meet your mate here tonight." My father walked away, leaving me with Felix.

"I do hope I meet someone tonight." Felix glared at me. "Hey! You don't want to be part of this whole marriage deal, so don't complain!" I retorted. Felix continued to glare at me and I decided it would be best to ignore him.

- - -

The guests started filling up the room slowly. My father introduced me to all of them. So far I had met the Romanian coven, the American nomads, the Irish coven and the Amazon coven. I was currently talking to Zafrina from the Amazon coven.

"My father said you had a power, what power is that exactly?" I asked her with interest.

"I can create illusions," she replied.

"Really?" She nodded in confirmation. "Wow. How does that work?" She shrugged.

"I can just basically make you see what I want you to see and generally, people will believe it." I nodded.

"That's an amazing power."

"Strong too." Zafrina agreed. I smiled at her and the night went on in that fashion until my father called me over. I walked over to him with a sigh, Felix following close behind.

"You called?"

"You say that _way_ to much." Felix commented. I threw a glare in his direction before turning to my father.

"The Cullens and Denali clan will be here soon. I want you to wait with me. Felix you may go." Felix seemed hesitant but he did leave quickly. After following me around for a long time, it seemed like Felix had nothing better to do. Though I highly doubted it. We didn't have to wait very long for the Cullens to show.

"Carlisle!" Aro called as soon as Carlisle came into view.

"Aro, how are you?" Carlisle replied.

"Very well and yourself?"

"I am wonderful." Carlisle replied before turning to me.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle smiled warmly at me before pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle. I've missed you!" Carlisle laughed as he pulled away.

"And I've missed you. I want you to meet the rest of my family, this is my wife Esme," I looked at the lady with soft caramel curls that were pulled back into a neat bun. She had a heart shaped face and had a very motherly look.

"Hello Aro, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"And this is my daughter, Rosalie," I looked at the second lady in the group. She had long blonde hair that was half pulled up into a bun on the back of her head; she glared at me with cold eyes, which surprised me really. What had I done to her? I had just met her!

"Welcome Rosalie," Aro greeted kindly. She nodded in his direction and continued to glare at me.

"And this is Rosalie's husband, Emmett. He is a newborn and the latest in our family," I looked at the big burly man. He was rather intimidating but his smile showed that he wasn't one of those mean men. He had curly brown hair and amber eyes, obviously showing the change from human blood that was still in his system to drinking animal blood.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" He boomed before engulfing me in a big bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oh…sorry…" Emmett laughed nervously. I laughed too.

"Don't worry," I told him. Emmett smiled a big grin.

"And you already know Edward," I looked at Edward and saw that he hadn't changed a bit.

"It's good to see you again, Edward," my father spoke first, "we haven't seen you in a while."

"I just had some things to deal with…" Edward replied quickly. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard and guarded.

"Well, welcome to you all and I hope you enjoy your stay!" My father said with a smile. Emmett and Rosalie walked away quickly and Carlisle and Esme stayed to chat with my father. Edward and I walked to a secluded area to talk and catch up.

"You've grown a lot," Edward stated.

"Really? You mean I don't look like the six year old that you saw ten years ago?" I asked him, jokingly. Edward laughed.

"I knew you would grow up, I'm just surprised at how much I missed." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't miss much,"

"Oh really?"

"Really." I assured him with a nod. "Where did you disappear too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't come on Carlisle's visit…when I was nine." Edward's eyes went hard again.

"I decided to live away from the family." Edward answered quickly before looking away from my eyes. I thought about what he had said and what he meant. He decided to live away from the family, so he went on his own…but there was something more hidden in that sentence.

"You went against your feeding habits." I stated clearly. Edward's head whipped around to look at me in shock.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm no human, Edward." He still looked at me in shock. I rolled my eyes. "The way you said it, it had a double meaning. No human would pick it up, but I did because I knew about your feeding habit and I know about my father's feeding habit. There are only two ways to survive as a vampire." I told him. Edward sighed.

"Does that repulse you?"

"What? That you had a rebellious stage?" Edward nodded. "Not really."

"How come?"

"Because everyone goes against something that they've learned at one point…don't they? You must have had a reason to why you went off your original diet." Edward didn't reply. "Either way, I believe that you had a reason and that doesn't repulse me in any way what you chose. It's your life, you choose how to live it."

- - -

Edward and I continued to talk for a while when another vampire decided to join the conversation.

"Edward!" I looked to see a strawberry blonde running towards us. Edward groaned as soon as he heard her voice. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was wrong but he just shook his head. I knew he would tell me later. The blonde vampire latched onto his arm immediately.

"Hello Tanya," Edward greeted her. I noticed how he looked rather reluctant to see her. I wondered why.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in _ages_!!" Tanya asked as she smiled up at him, but Edward didn't notice because he was looking in another direction.

"Fine," he replied curtly. I could tell that he wanted her to go away.

"Have you heard about Aro's daughter?"

"Yes, I've met her too,"

"What's she like? Is she a daddy's girl? I bet she is. Spoilt brat!" Edward was about to interrupt, but I decided I might as well make my presence known.

"Actually she's not a daddy's girl and she's not a spoilt brat." Tanya glared at me, clearly annoyed that I had interrupted her very important conversation with Edward.

"Who are you and who do you think you are interrupting my conversation with Edward?" Tanya hissed at me.

"Isabella Volturi, Aro's daughter."


	7. Tanya Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 6

Tanya Trouble

**September 13 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Late Evening**

"You're the daughter of Aro? The leader of the Volturi?" She asked with disgust.

"I am," I answered with a nod. Tanya wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're not very pretty. Come on Edward, let's go somewhere else." Tanya said as she tried to tug Edward away. "We can somewhere more…private…" Tanya trailed off suggestively and glanced at me quickly. Edward glared at Tanya instantly.

"What is wrong with you, Tanya? I don't like you…why can't you just give up?" Edward demanded before storming away. Tanya watched his retreating figure before she turned and glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"Now look what you've done, you've chased Edward away from me!" I raised my eyebrows. She was blaming _me_ for _her_ own fault. She was the one who drove Edward away.

"I chased Edward away?" She nodded her head. "If I recall it was _you_ that he was annoyed at!" I informed her.

"Whatever," she said simply before she walked away. I sighed and walked to where I had last seen Edward walking. I soon found him outside of the ballroom standing in the garden. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I stood next to him, not saying anything because I really didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," Edward whispered suddenly. I looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"For storming out of there, losing my temper…"

"Well…I've seen worse when people lose their temper. And it's fine, from what I could tell you really didn't want her around." Edward smiled slightly.

"She's been trying to win my affections for some time,"

"And she won't give up even though you don't return her affections?"

"Exactly." We stood there in silence for some time. "Do you like being here?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Do you like being here, in Volterra?" He asked again, looking down at me.

"Not really…if I were being honest with you I'd say I hate it because I can't leave the walls." Edward laughed softly.

"That would suck, being held behind the walls, never seeing the outside world."

"You can't imagine how bad it is. I want to be able to travel and see the world like your family does,"

"Why don't you come away with us, then?" I sighed and shook my head.

"My father won't let me leave unless I marry." I spat out the word 'marry' as though it was some sort of contagious disease.

"I heard about that agreement your father made," Edward whispered.

"Neither Felix or I agree on it,"

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Not really…father says that the guests are staying for a week or so. He expects me to find someone to marry, who is not Felix, in a _week_! Is that even possible?" I asked Edward.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in love."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Are you and your family staying with us for a week?" I asked Edward. I tried not to sound too hopeful, but I did enjoy Edward's company and hoped to see him for a longer period of time than I had last time.

"Carlisle says that we'll be staying a little over two weeks," I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. We fell into comfortable silence again, smiling softly at one another. "I think we should head back, your father is getting worried." Edward spoke suddenly, pulling me back into reality. I looked at the doors and sighed.

"I suppose you're right," Edward offered me his arm, I took it and we made our way back towards the ballroom. It didn't escape my notice that when took Edward's arm; it felt like an electric shock. I wondered what was with that and I remembered that when we were looking into each other's eyes and just smiling…it felt like there was no one else in the world but us. Unusual really and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

- - -

For the rest of the evening, Edward stayed close by my side, which made me feel so happy that I couldn't understand what I was feeling. Tanya was glaring at me from across the room, probably still mad at me for unknown reasons. Felix looked slightly tense when he realised that I was with Edward. I had always wondered why Felix never liked Edward that much; it didn't make sense to me. I would have to figure that out. Aro seemed slightly pleased and yet upset, I could only assume that he thought that Edward and I were falling in love and that soon we would be out of here. Though to me it didn't seem as though Edward and I would go down that path just yet, maybe never, right now we were just friends.

- - -

The party finally ended and all the vampire covens left to their respective rooms. Edward walked me to my bedroom silently.

"Felix is angry with me," I laughed quietly.

"Why?"

"I'm stealing his job apparently." I laughed and nodded,

"You are indeed. Aro had made Felix practically follow me everywhere, it was quite annoying. It's nice to have a change," I smiled at Edward as I walked into my bedroom.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked. I noticed that he sounded kind of…hopeful? But then again I could be imaging things again. I tend to do that.

"Yes," I answered before saying goodbye and closing my door softly behind me. I leaned against the door and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. For some reason my heart was racing at a million miles an hour.

- - -

I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called and soon the door burst open to reveal Tanya and Rosalie. Rosalie was looking at me apologetically while Tanya glared at me.

"Listen here, _Isabella_. You stay away from Edward!" Tanya warned me.

"Or what?"

"You'll get what you deserve."

"Why are you telling me what to do?" I asked her.

"Because you are betrothed to Felix! If you were with Edward, you would be cheating…you wouldn't want to disappoint your father now would you?" I laughed once without humor.

"You still think I'm a daddy's girl don't you, Tanya?" She didn't answer, just continued to glare at me. "Well I think you better wake up and realise that I'm _not_ a daddy's girl and _technically_ I am _not_ betrothed to Felix. I only marry Felix if I can't find someone else by the time I am seventeen and a vampire," I informed her, "and out of curiosity, do you have a claim on Edward or something?" I asked her.

"I do." She hissed before storming off. Rosalie groaned.

"I'm so sorry about her, Isabella. She has always been after Edward's affections, which he so clearly doesn't return. I don't see why she doesn't give up." Rosalie explained quickly.

"Neither do I…nor Edward for that matter. He wishes she would though," Rosalie looked at me with shock. "What?"

"Nothing…how do you know that?"

"We talked about it." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh and I also came here to apologize for my behavior at the ball. I was rude to you and I really shouldn't have." I smiled softly at her.

"It's fine Rosalie." Rosalie smiled.

"I better go, talk to you soon!" Rosalie said quickly and started heading for the door.

"Wait!" She turned in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Rosalie grimaced.

"Because after Edward returned from his trip with Carlisle, he wouldn't shut up about you. And before we came here he wouldn't shut up about you either. It took me time to realise that he was interested in you and when I found that out I was jealous because he was interested in _you_ but not _me_." I stared at her in confusion. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm used to men wanting me, Isabella. I was shocked when Edward didn't want me." Rosalie explained. I nodded in understanding.

"But you have Emmett now," Rosalie got this dreamy look on her face as soon as I mentioned Emmett's name.

"Yes, I do and I'm very lucky. I better go now, goodnight Isabella."

"Call me Bella,"

"Bella then." Rosalie smiled before disappearing out my door.


	8. Freedom?

**AN: I have decided to give this story another try! So I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

Freedom?

**September 14 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my window. I sat up in bed and stretched before removing the covers and walking over to my window. I looked outside at the garden and sighed. I longed to go outside the castle, I hadn't even been into the garden before! I wanted to breathe fresh air, touch the roses, feel the grass and climb a tree! Can you believe that I haven't even climbed a tree and I've just turned 16? I've missed out on so many things. I crossed my arms and lay my head on them while continuing to stare out into the garden. I knew that I would have to get ready for today and go find some breakfast before finding out what my father wanted me to do today. I really wanted to talk to Edward some more, I couldn't explain the need to be around him but I just felt this very strong pull towards him. I had stayed up late last night thinking about it and trying to figure out what it could be before I gave up.

I walked away from the window and went to my closet to pick something out. I picked out a deep blue dress and decided that I would put my hair in a bun today. Once I was dressed I left my room, surprised to find that Felix was nowhere to be found. I breathed a sigh of relief that was a rather good start to my day not having a fight with Felix. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat before heading off to find my father.

I found my father in the library sitting with Carlisle and Esme.

"Good morning my dear Isabella," my father smiled at me, he rose from his seat and came to give me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning father," I replied returning his hug.

"Come and have a seat, " my father insisted leading me to the couches where he, Carlisle and Esme sat. Carlisle and Esme smiled at me as I approached and Carlisle rose to give me a hug.

"Good morning Bella,"

"Good morning Uncle Carlise, good morning Esme," I smiled at Esme before sitting next to my father.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well after last night," Esme said as she smiled kindly at me.

"I did thank you," I replied.

"Did you have a good time last night, Isabella?" my father asked me.

"I did father. It was wonderful to meet all the vampires," I replied.

"I noticed you spent a lot of time with Edward," my father asked me, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I did, Edward is very good company to be around," I replied cautiously wondering what my father could be up to. Father smiled at this response.

"That's great Isabella. I have just been speaking with Carlisle and Esme who were explaining how Edward also enjoyed your company and mentioned that you longed to leave the castle walls and explore," my father said. I nodded, not feeling the need to provide a response as I hadn't exactly kept it a secret that I wanted to leave these walls and explore. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to travel with Carlisle and Esme, and they're family, back to their home when they leave and spend some time with them exploring the world a little?" My father asked me. I looked between Carlisle and my father in confusion and surprise. My father, the one who never wanted me to leave and to marry Felix, was offering me the opportunity to leave these walls with Carlisle and his family? What made him change his mind?!

"Really? You'd let me leave these walls with Carlisle? What happened to keeping me inside the castle walls?" I asked him. My father sighed.

"I realize now that it's not right to keep you locked up here, so I figured before you turn seventeen, I could let you travel a little before you settle down." My father explained. I was lost for words. My father was giving me some freedom!

"I…I would love to travel with Carlisle and his family," I finally said after a few minutes of silence. Carlisle and Esme looked very pleased and my father smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, it will just be for a month though Isabella, and then you will return here. Understood?" My father said looking at me with a serious expression. He probably expected me to run away.

"Understood. Will…Felix be coming on this trip as well?" I asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. What was I going to do if Felix ended up coming along? The trip would be a disaster!

"No he won't, I believe you will have enough protection with Carlisle's family. Plus I know how often you two fight; it makes me concerned about what will happen if you marry." My father replied, looking at me with a worried expression. "I will confirm all the arrangements with Carlisle now and then I'll let everyone know about the decision and then Carlisle will inform his family." My father looked at Carlisle for confirmation and Carlisle nodded. "Excellent, so Isabella if you could not mention this to anyone until I make the announcement,"

"Yes father," I agreed smiling brightly. I was going to be leaving these castle walls! My dream was going to come true!

"Very well, then you may leave Isabella. Also, I give you permission for the next two weeks to go outside into the gardens. Felix has mentioned to me how you spend a lot of time staring out the window," my father continued. I blushed at that. It was bad enough that Felix had watched me do that, now my father, Carlisle and Esme knew about it too. "But you can only go outside if you have someone with you. Understood?" My father explained with a serious expression.

"Of course father," I replied standing up and giving a small curtsey before leaving the room. Once I left the room I wandered around the castle in search of Edward, hoping that he would accompany me into the gardens for the first time in my life. I ran into Emmett walking through the halls.

"Good morning Emmett," I greeted him, smiling widely. Emmett chuckled.

"Good morning Bella, what has got you in such a good mood?" He asked me with a big smile, his dimples showing.

"Just some news that I have received, I was wondering if you knew where Edward is?" I asked politely. Emmett suddenly got a twinkle in his eye.

"Fancy Edward do you?" Emmett asked, winking at me. I blushed then, though I didn't know why. It's not like I liked Edward…right? Emmett laughed then. "Don't worry Bella, your secret is safe with me," he whispered "Edward is in the music room," Emmett told me and walked off, not before smiling and winking once more. I blushed again and hurried off to find Edward.

I found Edward playing the piano in the music room; I stopped in the door and listened to him play. It was beautiful. I never heard such beautiful music coming from the old piano. No one in the castle played and I had never been taught. I waited for the song to be finished before making my presence known.

"That was a beautiful song, Edward," I said softly, slowly walking into the room. Edward turned on the piano bench looking surprised.

"Thank you, I didn't realize that you were there…how long have you been standing there?" He asked as he stood up from the piano.

"A few minutes, what was that song called?" I enquired.

"Esme's song," he replied looking at the floor in embarrassment. I looked at him in shock at the realization.

"Did you write that song?" He looked up at me and nodded. "Edward, that was amazing! I had no idea that you could play piano!" He smiled at me.

"I have been able to play since I was young, my human mother made me learn piano and I've been playing and writing songs since then." He explained.

"That's amazing. I can't play any instruments," Edward looked at me slightly confused.

"You haven't been taught how to play instruments even though you've been kept inside these walls?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Haven't been taught how to play an instrument, only how to read, write, sew and sing." I replied. Edward seemed shocked at how little I had been taught in all my time inside these castle walls.

"Was there a reason that you came to the music room?" He asked, changing the subject quickly. I nodded.

"Yes, Emmett told me that I could find you here as I was wondering if you would like to escort me to the gardens?" I enquired, suddenly feeling foolish for seeking out Edward and asking him to escort me somewhere, I had been taught to wait for the gentleman to seek you out and ask to escort you places. I blushed a little then at my foolishness and looked down at the ground, ready to be reminded of my place as a woman. I felt a gentle touch, pulling my chin up until I was looking into Edward's topaz eyes.

"I would love to escort you to the gardens, Bella," Edward said softly, looking deep into my eyes. Edward then removed his finger from under my chin and offered me his arm. I blushed once more as I accepted his arm.

"Thank you, Edward," I said as we began walking out of the music room.

**AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? Please be honest. If you hated it, I want to know before I keep going.**


	9. For The First Time

**AN: Thanks to all my readers and your feedback, I have decided to keep going with this story! So here is the next chapter, I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8

For The First Time

**September 14 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

As Edward led the way to the gardens, I had to contain my excitement and try to appear as normal as possible so as not to scare Edward, even though he knew that I'd never been outside before. Edward looked down at me and smiled at me, his hand on the handle ready to open it.

"Ready for your first time in the gardens?" He asked me gently. I looked at him in surprise, I hadn't mentioned that I'd never been in the gardens before. "You've practically been jumping the whole way here, I figured this was your first time in the gardens," he explained. I blushed, I hadn't hidden my excitement very well then. Edward chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I think it's adorable," he said before opening the door. I had to squint against the bright light, before I let out a huge smile as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. Edward lead me out into the garden where we walked around slowly, following the stone path before stepping onto the grass. It was such a change for me that I had to stop and let the emotions sink in. I was standing on grass. I was outside the castle and breathing fresh air! I let out a small giggle.

**Edward's Point of View**

I looked down at Bella as we had stepped onto the grass, her smile was radiant and her eyes sparkled with so much happiness and life! If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat at her small giggle. She was so happy to be outside and walking around the gardens, and I was so incredibly happy to be the one to experience this with her. When she found me in the music room, I had been so amazed that she had come to me and asked me to go into the gardens with her. I had thought for sure that if she were allowed to go out into the gardens that Aro would have made Felix go with her. He was pretty adamant that they spent a lot of time together, Aro really wanted Felix and Bella to get along so that they would marry. I didn't understand why he was suddenly letting her out into the gardens and he was making plans with Carlisle to have Bella come stay with us for a month when we left Volterra! When I heard those thoughts I couldn't have been happier! I had loved Bella since I met her 10 years ago, her big brown innocent eyes drew me in and her love of books and painting, her selfless personality and her modesty. She is my perfect woman. I hoped that she would be able to love me back in time, because I knew that I would never be able to get over her. She is my mate.

**Aro's Point of View**

I watched from my room, down into the garden as my dear Bella and Edward strolled through the gardens. I knew she would go to him the moment I told her she could go to the gardens. I could tell that she was attracted to him, though I knew she didn't know what she felt just yet as she had never experienced anything like this and had no girl friends to talk to about this stuff. I sighed. It was only a matter of time before I would have to let my baby go off into the big world. I knew I was doing the right thing by allowing them time together, Carlisle had told me how Edward feels about my daughter and I have seen it in his mind. I know Edward is a good man and will make my daughter happy, much happier than Felix will even though I know that Felix has grown a fondness for Bella. I walked from my room to my desk and sat down. Even though I knew that Edward was a good man, I still didn't want to let my Bella go. She didn't know the evils of the world, and I know I shielded her from it, but that was my duty as her father. I looked at the calendar, I had two more weeks with my baby before I had to let her go and see the world with Carlisle and his family for a month. I had to make the most of this time before she left.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Everything is so beautiful! The trees, the flowers, the grass even the soil!" I said. Edward and I had found a small bench to rest on, I was currently holding a leaf from a tree and stroking it.

"The soil? What's beautiful about the soil?" Edward asked with a small smile on his face.

"It's what gives these plants life and their nutrition. The texture of the soil is also beautiful and the dark colour contrasts with the light colours of the garden," I explained. I looked at Edward, he had a thoughtful look on his face as he examined the gardens.

"I suppose I understand your point," he finally said. I smiled brightly at him before breathing in deeply and looking up at the clear blue sky. There was not one single cloud in the sky! It was a perfect day and I never wanted it to end.

"How have you enjoyed your first time in the garden?" Edward asked me.

"It's been perfect. It's a shame that it has to end though," I sighed. Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"You can always come back outside, you know. Now that your father has given you permission to go into the gardens," He reminded me. I shrugged.

"I know that, but my father has put the condition that I cannot go to the gardens unless I have an escort," I replied as we got up to head back inside. Edward was silent after that.

"Well, you know, you can always ask me to escort you. I'd happily escort you to the gardens," he said softly. I stopped walking and studied his face carefully.

"Really? You'd be okay with that? Because you know it might be every day, right?" I asked him, a huge smile spreading across my face. Edward smiled back.

"Of course," he replied before taking my hand and lifting it to his mouth to gently kiss the back. I nearly fainted. My heart was beating so fast it was scary. What was I feeling? What are these emotions? Edward returned my hand to his arm and we began to walk again. Edward escorted me back inside and walked me to my room where we each said goodbye and he kissed my hand once more. I walked into my room in a daze and laid on my bed. What are these emotions running inside of me? I had never felt anything like this before. I wished that my mother was around so I could ask her these questions. I had no mother figure and no friends to ask these things. I considered asking Rosalie but we didn't know each other that well and I most certainly wouldn't ask Tanya…she'd have my head if she found out that I was feeling these emotions, whatever they are, about Edward! Tanya was a strange person, she barely knew me and yet she glared at me every time I saw her! Edward completely ignored her presence if we ever walked past her, so it was clear that he wasn't interested in her and yet Tanya didn't seem to get the message. I hoped that Tanya would be leaving soon as she was making me feel uncomfortable in my own home! I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door; I sat up on my bed and called,

"Come in," the door opened and in came my father. "Hello father, how are you?" I asked politely before I got up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. My father smiled.

"I am well my child, and you? You look wonderful, the sun and fresh air has done wonders on you," he replied.

"I am very well father. I want to thank you for letting me go outside into the gardens, it was a wonderful experience." I smiled at him. My father beamed back.

"I only want what's best for you; did you enjoy your stroll with Edward?" He asked. I blushed, how did he know that I went with Edward? Would he be angry that I didn't take Felix?

"It was very pleasant, thank you, Edward and I had a wonderful conversation. How did you know that I went with Edward?" I asked curiously.

"I saw from my window in my room that you were strolling with Edward, he is quite a fine gentleman is he not?" My father replied with a smile as he walked to the window in my room.

"He is a fine gentleman. Are you not angry that I did not take Felix?" I asked quietly, hoping that if he was angry I would not be yelled at.

"Angry that you didn't take Felix? Heavens no child, I did say you could go into the gardens with an escort, I never said that it had to be Felix. I am trying to give you some freedom and I knew that you would want your first time in the gardens to be a happy one and since you and Felix argue so much I thought it best that you choose your own escort," my father explained as he came to stand in front of me. He looked over me with gentle eyes. "You have grown so much my dear girl, I will be sad to see you get married and have to give you away to someone else," he spoke softly as he gently stroked my cheek.

"No matter who I marry, I'll still be your little girl," I replied with tears gathering in my eyes. My father gathered me in for a tight hug before he let me go and silently left the room.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I've just realised that my last chapter said chapter 9 when it's actually chapter 8 so I have adjusted that and this is chapter 9! Sorry for taking so long to update, it's been full on the past couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9

**September 19 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

It had been almost a week since all the vampires had arrived and a lot of them had since departed during the week, at the moment only two clans remained, the Cullen's and the Denali's. I really wished that the Denali's would go soon as Tanya had been nothing but a thorn in my side, she was constantly glaring at me, never had anything nice to say about me and would always interrupt my time with Edward, so I didn't get a lot of time with Edward, but I figured with the Cullen's staying an extra week that I would be able to spend time with him. So the past week I had spent with Rosalie and Emmett, trying to get to know them before I went and spent a month with them. My father had held another ball during this week to announce to all the vampires that I would be departing the castle in a week to spend a month with the Cullen's.

_My father stood at the front of the ball room near the throne, the music had stopped and everyone had stopped dancing to hear his announcement, I had been dancing with Edward who walked me to the side of the room so we stood with his family._

"_My dear friends, I hope you have been enjoying your stay here and I hope you have been enjoying tonight's ball." My father started with a large smile on his face as he looked around the room. "You came here a week ago to celebrate my beautiful daughter's birthday and today we are having this ball to thank you for coming and also as a sort of celebration, you see I have decided that my daughter should be able to travel and see the world before she settles down," he continued. I rolled my eyes. Apparently it was common knowledge amongst the vampires that I was to marry Felix at the age of seventeen if I hadn't met anyone. My father looked at me and beckoned me forward with his hand. I gave Edward a quick smile before walking to join my father at the front of the room. "It is with great pleasure that I announce that my daughter will be spending a month outside of these castle walls. My dearest and oldest friend, Carlisle Cullen has offered to have Isabella stay with him during this month and she will travel with him and his family before she returns, so I wish you will all help me to wish my dear Isabella all the best on her travels," my father finished as everyone began to smile and clap. I smiled and curtsied a little as I looked around the room, I saw Tanya glaring daggers at me as she made her way over to Edward who was clapping and smiling widely. I was so glad that he was happy that I would be spending a month with him, I was afraid he would not like me around for such a long time. I then saw Felix looking furious as he stood next to my Uncle Marcus and Caius. I saw that Marcus was whispering to him before Felix stormed off. I couldn't understand why he was so angry that I was going away, I thought he'd be relieved._

I was currently sitting in the library quiet reading with Esme and Rosalie, I was surprised that Rosalie enjoyed reading as she was a very beautiful girl, I thought for sure she would be more interested in sewing or piano playing, but I was wrong, Rosalie was a very intelligent woman even though she was very beautiful. I admit I was jealous of her, her long beautiful blonde hair was so easy to tame and easy to put into beautiful styles, while my long brown hair was too difficult to do anything other than a bun. Rosalie and I had become quite close since her apology to me and she had promised that she would show me how to do my hair in different styles. It was so nice to have a close friend; I asked her so many questions about the world and what her hometown was like. I also blushed furiously when I asked her questions about boys and emotions, but she just laughed gently and answered all my questions and promised not to tell Edward about my questions, which I was thankful for as I knew about Edward's mind reading abilities and I knew that Rosalie would not let her think of what we spoke about. Anyway, so the three of us were enjoying a quiet, sunny day inside the library and then Tanya Denali decided to join us in the library. I continued reading and ignoring her as she sat down next to Rosalie and decided to start talking.

"Rosie, can we catch up when you get back home?" Tanya asked her,

"Unfortunately we can't Tanya, you see we're returning to our home in New York as we're going to be having Bella as a guest," Rosalie replied politely, keeping her eyes on the book she was reading.

"I feel sorry for you, having to have Bella around all the time, she's so annoying," Tanya said quietly, acting as though she didn't want me to hear. I rolled my eyes and looked at Esme, who was looking at Tanya annoyed.

"Tanya, would you please mind what you say? Bella is right here and can hear you, and frankly we'd like to read in peace please," Esme said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Esme," Tanya said, faking politeness and smiling as she got up to leave, "are you coming Rosie?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, no thanks Tanya, I'd like to finish this book," Rosalie replied, finally looking up at Tanya and smiling before returning back to her book. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from giggling at Tanya's expression. From what I heard, Tanya was a spoilt brat who was used to getting her own way all the time. Tanya huffed and stomped off. The moment she had shut the door, Rosalie and I looked at each other before letting out a giggle. Esme hushed us, but her eyes showed that she was highly amused at Tanya's display as well.

**EPOV**

I saw Tanya exiting the library and had heard the whole conversation, I couldn't believe she had the nerve to insult Bella while she was sitting right there! I was so excited for the next week, as Tanya and her clan would be leaving and I would be able to have some time with Bella, I hadn't had much time due to Tanya constantly bugging me.

_I was walking down the stairs, looking for Bella so I could ask her if she wanted to go out into the garden for a walk. I'd heard from Rosalie's mind that she was in the library. I was walking down the hallway that lead to the library before I heard the most annoying high pitched voice._

"_Edward, darling!" Tanya screeched as she latched onto my arm. I sighed and looked down at her, she was fluttering her eyes in what I think was meant to be seductive but it just annoyed me._

"_Yes Tanya?" I asked her in a strained polite voice, my mother had raised me better than to be rude to woman and no matter how much I wanted to push Tanya off me, I knew it was rude._

"_Where are you going? Can we do something today?" She asked._

"_I was about to go for a walk…" I started to say before she cut me off._

"_Oh that sounds lovely! I would love to join you," she exclaimed. I heard some chuckling coming from behind me; I turned my head and saw Emmett chuckling in the corner with Rosalie trying to shut him up._

_**Sucks to be you brother! Have fun getting out of her clutches!** He thought to me. I glared at him and turned back to Tanya._

"_As lovely as that sounds Tanya, I was about to inform you that I was about to go on a walk with Emmett, we have some hunting plans to make," I turned and looked at Emmett and glared at him that said 'Don't leave me with her'. "Don't we, Emmett?" Tanya peered around me curiously at Emmett who was now walking towards us. I was glad to see he had finally stopped laughing._

"_Indeed we do brother, shall we go?" Emmett said before kissing Rosalie on the cheek and grabbing my arm and dragging me out._

"_Come on, Tanya, we can go for a walk ourselves, or go down to the town and do some shopping. It's overcast today," I heard Rosalie and I had to make a mental reminder to thank Rosalie for keeping Tanya occupied. As Emmett and I left the castle, I looked at him and smiled,_

"_Thanks Emmett, I didn't think I'd get out of that one," Emmett just cracked up laughing and said._

"_You're more than welcome brother, but I swear she didn't look like she was going to let you go." I groaned._

Now Tanya was finally leaving which meant that I would have peace and quiet and some one on one time with Bella. Bella had been spending a lot of her free time with my family and I was so glad that Bella was getting along with them, especially Rosalie. It gave me confidence that Bella would fit right in with my family; my only other hope was that she would have the same feelings for me as I have for her. I had tried asking Rosalie, but she keeps her lips firmly sealed on the topic of Bella and her feelings about anyone! It's infuriating and I can't read it from her mind as Rosalie has made sure that those thoughts are never going through her mind. I was sure I would find out eventually what Rosalie was keeping from me, but for now I would just have to wait.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update soon.**


	11. Leaving

**AN: Hey everyone, so sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I promised! The last months have been quite busy, but here is chapter 10 and I'm hoping to get started on chapter 11 soon! Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Leaving

**September 27 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**BPOV**

The day was finally here. I was finally going to be leaving the castle walls and seeing the world! I could barely sleep last night due to all the excitement. I would be flying with the Cullen's back to their home town in a matter of hours. I'd managed to see Edward throughout the week when Tanya wasn't around and he seemed just as excited as I was which made me so happy. After talking with Rosalie I figured out that I had developed feelings for Edward, I was so embarrassed for not knowing my own feelings, but Rosalie assured me that it does happen to some people and she also pointed out that I'd never had much contact with other men outside of my family. The past week I'd been discussing with Rosalie how I could bring it up and mention it to him, I was so afraid of rejection. What if he doesn't feel the same way that I do? What if I'm not what he wants? Rosalie had been trying to reassure me that Edward definitely felt the same way about me, I still had my doubts but I thought that if I didn't try then I would always live with regret. My bedroom door burst open, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Good morning Bella!" I turned to look at the door and saw that my father and Felix had entered. My father wore a big smile on his face, though his eyes held sadness and I knew he was trying to be happy for me even though I was leaving him. Felix was frowning at the ground and didn't look at me at all. I frowned in his direction; he'd been so odd lately. He'd been more moody and glaring at Edward and disappearing. I didn't really care less where he disappeared too, I was just glad to not have him following me around. But his moody emotions were definitely getting to me. Shouldn't he be happy that I was going away for a month? Don't we despise each other? I shook my head and smiled back at my father.

"Good morning father," I replied as I got up and gave him a hug.

"Today's the big day; you're finally leaving the castle walls. Are you excited?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"I am very excited father! I can't thank you enough for letting me go outside the castle walls!" I hugged him tighter as he chuckled. He pulled back and put a hand on my cheek.

"Ah my dear, I know this is what you've longed for your whole life. I can't deny what you want any longer. You're almost an adult and you're capable of making your own choices," I hugged my father once more before stepping back from him and look briefly at Felix, he still hadn't taken his eyes off the floor. My father glanced at Felix before looking back at me. "The flight is leaving in a couple of hours, I am sure that the Cullen's will want to head off shortly. Have you packed?" I nodded and pointed to the suitcase behind me that was filled with enough clothes for over a month. "Excellent, well Felix will carry your bag to the foyer where we shall meet the Cullen's." My father explained before leaving my room, leaving Felix and I alone. Felix finally looked up at me as I moved around the room to get a few things for the flight.

"I don't want you to go," Felix suddenly said. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked, looking at him curiously. Felix shuffled on his feet, looking at the floor once more.

"I don't want you to go away with the Cullen's," he said, looking up at me for a moment.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you probably won't come back," he said looking at me and holding my gaze for the first time in weeks. There was some emotion playing in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I'm going away? You won't have to follow me around and if I find someone we won't have to get married." I said as I gathered the last of my things.

"But I don't want you to find someone else," he mumbled. I froze and slowly turned to look at him. Was he saying what I think he was? But…we hated each other, didn't we? We resented my father because he arranged our future without our consent…didn't we? When did Felix start to have feelings for me? We stood there staring at each other for 5 minutes, neither of us saying anything. Felix was looking at me with hope while I was trying to gather my thoughts together to actually saying something to him.

"I...um…when?" I finally asked. Felix shrugged.

"I didn't really notice until Edward came along and then you're father announcing that you were leaving with _him_," I flinched at the venom in his voice as he spoke about Edward, "I got jealous and that's when I realized that I had feelings for you," he explained. I nodded slowly, not saying anything as I continued to look at him with wide eyes. Felix has feelings for me? I just couldn't believe it.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" I blinked and looked at the door where Rosalie was standing, glaring at the back of Felix's head. She looked at me and smiled.

"Uh…yeah, I'm ready to go," I replied finally coming back into reality. She smiled and walked in and grabbed my hand.

"Well let's go, the family is waiting for you," she said as she pulled me out of the room leaving Felix to pick up my luggage.

"Okay," I whispered.

"You okay?" She asked me gently. I shook my head.

"I have no idea; I didn't think that Felix liked me! We had always hated each other, I never thought he would actually want the future my father had planned for us," I whispered to her. She nodded.  
"You don't have to make any decisions now, you still have time," she said softly.

"There's no decision to make though, I'm more just in shock that Felix would have feelings for me at all!" I told her. Rosalie nodded in understanding.  
"That would certainly through me into shock, but don't worry about it. Don't even think about it right now, because you're coming to stay with us for a month, so no thoughts of here are allowed. Understood?" Rosalie told me firmly. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, only happy thoughts of our trip," Rosalie smiled at me as we continued walking towards the foyer where everyone awaited.

"There she is!" My father called as we walked around the corner. I smiled at him as I walked up to him. "It's time to head off to the airport now my dear. Carlisle has said that the drive from here to the airport is quite long," he explained as he hugged me. "I shall miss you my dear, but I hope you have a safe trip and enjoy your time with Carlisle. I'll see you in a months time my dear," he said as he hugged me tightly. He released me to kiss my forehead. "I love you my Bella," he whispered to me. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, father," I whispered back. I stepped back and walked over to stand next to Rosalie and Edward.

"The bags have been loaded in the car and we need to leave now," Carlisle informed us. Esme nodded and lead Edward, Rosalie and I out of the foyer and to the car. I looked back to see my dad smiling at me and Felix looking at me with pained eyes, I quickly looked away.

**APOV**

I watched as my baby girl left the castle for the first time. I turned to Carlisle, one of my oldest and most trusted friends.

"Take care of her Carlisle," I whispered to him. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"With my life, my friend," he replied before he too turned and left the castle. I turned and looked at Felix who looked like he was in serious pain. I knew from the thoughts that had run through his mind when I'd touched him that he had begun to have feelings for my Bella and didn't want her to go.

"Time to get to work, Felix," I said softly. Felix looked at me and nodded before walking away and towards the library. I looked back at the doors where my daughter had just left and knew that when she returned, it wouldn't be for long.

**BPOV**

**September 28 1933**

**New York, America**

I couldn't believe that I was here! The flight had been a nerve racking experience for me, but both Rosalie and Edward kept me calm throughout the flight. Emmett just wanted to make fun of me the whole time, he loved seeing to embarrass me and make me squirm but Rosalie threatened him and he stayed unusually quiet the whole time. I had no idea what Rosalie threatened Emmett with, but I most certainly did not want to know! We'd landed while it was dark, so it was safe for all of us to go out without causing suspicion. I'd been told by Carlisle that the weather was meant to be cloudy for the next few days so we'd be able to stay here for a bit before we went to the Cullen's actual home. Rosalie promised to show me her favorite places in New York before we had to leave. First stop was Times Square according to Rosalie. Times Square was apparently the place where all the best shops were and some of the best theatres where people watched plays. Rosalie promised to take me to at least one play if we had time for no such thing existed in Volterra. Carlisle and Esme owned a house in the city where we would stay for three days before we left for Forks, a small town in Washington that was always cloudy and rainy. Carlisle was the local doctor there and the rest of the family kept to the house away from society while Esme, Rosalie and Emmett learned to control their bloodlust. Esme showed me to the guest room where I would be sleeping, I knew that I was taking the room that Edward would usually use as there were only 3 bedrooms in the house, but seeing as Edward didn't need it. Apparently it would be all right. I dressed into my nightgown and laid down in bed, I felt almost dizzy from the experience of being outside of the castle was amazing. I was finally free of the walls, the torturous screams of my father's next meal. I closed my eyes in the hopes to get some sleep, but nothing came. I laid there for an hour and sleep never came. Instead I heard a sweet melody coming from downstairs. I got out of bed and wrapped a robe around myself before I left my room to find out what was causing the melody. I heard Rosalie and Emmett in their room, Esme in her room and Carlisle in the study, which only meant that Edward could be creating the sweet melody. I walked into the living room quietly, and peered around the corner. Edward sat at the piano bench, slightly hunched as he played.

"Can't you sleep?" Edward suddenly asked. I jumped slightly and stepped around the corner sheepishly as Edward turned to look at me.

"No, I can't. I heard music and decided to come down and find out where it was coming from, I did not mean to disturb you." I explained, looking down at the floor.

"You didn't disturb me," Edward replied. I looked up to see him turn back to the piano and start to play softly once more. I moved further into the room and took a seat on an arm chair near the piano.

"What are you playing?" I asked quietly. Edward smiled.

"Esme's song," he replied. "It's her favorite,"

"You composed it?" I asked in shock. Edward laughed softly and when he looked at me, his eyes were shining with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Yes, I played piano when I was human and have been composing songs since I was 15," Edward replied. I stared at him in shock. He had been composing since he was 15?

"Will you play something else for me?" I asked him quietly, wrapping the robes around me tighter as I brought my feet up onto the chair. Edward smiled brightly at me.

"Of course," he then started to play a much slower song, sort of like a lullaby. I smiled and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up in my bed and wondered if last night had all been a dream. I left my bed and wrapped my robe around myself before exiting my room. I walked down the stairs slowly and went into the kitchen to get myself some food. Esme was already bustling around in the kitchen; she turned when she heard me enter and smiled at me.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" she asked as she continued mixing something in a bowl.

"Well thank you, Esme, what are you making?" I asked as I took a seat on a stool at the kitchen bench.

"Just some muffins, Aro told me that you still need to a bit of human food along with some blood, so I thought I'd make you some breakfast," Esme replied.

"That's wonderful, thanks Esme, how long will the muffins be? Do you have some blood I can drink?" I asked her.

"The muffins will be about 30 minutes. There is some blood in the fridge, we only have animal blood though, I hope that's okay with you," Esme replied.

"I prefer animal blood. I couldn't stand the sounds of the screaming people as Aro and the rest of the Volturi fed off humans. Everyone thought I was crazy for drinking animal blood over human blood," I explained as I moved to the fridge to get myself some blood.

"That's understandable, plus you don't need to survive off blood like we do, is that right?" Esme asked smiling at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I suppose I could just eat human food if I wanted to, but my father thought that drinking blood with some of my meals would make me stronger," I replied, "if I had a choice I wouldn't drink any blood at all, but taking an animal life makes me feel less like a monster than if I take a human life."

"We have the same thinking when it comes to our lifestyle choice," Rosalie said, I turned to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen smiling at me.

"Good morning Bella," she said as she came over and gave me a hug.

"Good morning Rosalie," I replied as I returned her hug, "did you have a good night?" I asked her as I sipped my blood. Rosalie nodded as she went to the fridge to get herself some animal blood to drink.

"Yes I made a plan of what we will do today while Emmett spent it goofing around," she replied.

"What will we be doing today?" I asked as I finished off my cup of blood. Esme smiled at me as she started putting the muffin batter into the muffin dish.

"We will be going out to do some clothe shopping as you are going to need some new clothes," Esme started and I nodded, I knew the clothes that I wore in Volterra would look out of place here.

"And then we thought we would take you to the cinema to see one of the movies that are showing," Rosalie continued. I smiled, I had heard of this thing called the cinema and Edward had explained to me that the cinema was a place where people gathered to watch a motion picture and that sometimes there were multiple motion pictures showing at the cinema. I was quiet fascinated and very much looking forward to the experience as we don't have a television in the castle at Volterra. I imagine most people who came to visit us were bored in the castle as they usually watch the television as a source of entertainment Edward explained to me.

"Let's get you dressed, Bella! We've got a busy day ahead of us," Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand and started leading me up the stairs to her room.

"The muffins will be ready soon, Rosalie, be sure to bring her down so she can eat some!" Esme called after us.

"Of course Esme," Rosalie replied.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


End file.
